


Run

by LunarEclipsePrincess



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Ghosts, I'm Sorry Ryan Bergara, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess
Summary: In order to have some fun in the next episode Shane pulls a prank on his friend Ryan, but what happens when the prank goes terribly wrong?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Run

Shane didn't mean for the prank to get this far, but here Ryan was, having a panic attack in the middle of an abandoned prison. Shane just wanted to scare his frightful friend during this week's episode but he may have gotten carried away in the process. The plan was that Shane would bring a recorder and play some creepy whispering then pretend that he didn't hear anything. Shane's plan was to play it maybe once or twice but Ryan's reaction was so hilarious that Shane couldn't help but do it some more. But the latest time that Shane played the recording Ryan screamed and fell down while clutching his ears and violently sobbing. Shane had no idea that his friend was so close to a panic attack and now he didn't know what to do. They were supposed to spend the night at the creepy prison and all of the crew went to the hotel so now it was just Ryan and Shane. 

In a desperate attempt to calm his friend Shane knelt down to Ryan's level and enveloped him into a warm and hopefully comforting hug. Ryan immediately clung to Shane's jacket and sobbed into the rough material. Shane rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth to try and calm the short man down. Eventually Ryan's sobs quieted into slight hiccups, but Shane can now feel the tremors raking through the man's body. Shane gave out a regretful sigh as he held his friend tighter. 

"I'm so sorry Ryan, those voices were just a recording that I was playing to scare you. I didn't mean to cause you so much panic. Please forgive me."   
"No, no, It wasn't that! It was something else!" Ryan started to panic again, his breathing becoming erratic and weezy, and Shane did his best to calm him down.   
"No it was me! It was just some creepy voices I got off the internet. It wasn't anything real!"  
"Then why did it say my name?! Why did it threaten to slit your throat tonight?! Why did it touch me?!" 

Shane froze with pure hot terror as Ryan's words finally registered in his brain. That's not what the recording was supposed to say. Shane ripped out the recorder, only to find the tape was missing, it must still be at the hotel! Then....what has been talking this whole time? 

Shane felt an icy breath on the back of his neck and he felt Ryan go rigid in his arms. Shane squeezed his eyes shut as an impossibly cold hand brushed gently over his cheek. Shane opened his eyes to look at his friend only to see Ryan looking behind him with pure terror painted on his face. 

A small, high pitched voice that was more like screeching tires than words brushed against Shane's ears. "Run."

Shane then bolted up with Ryan still in his arms as he ran out the prison gates into the warm summer night, with nothing but a wicked and teasing laugh following the two men. Eventually Shane got to the car and threw Ryan into the front seat then getting into his own and starting the car. The loud roar of the old engine was music to Shane's ears as he drove away, never looking back. 

After awhile Shane looked over at Ryan to see him curled up in a ball and shaking violently. Shane took Ryan's hand into his own and held it firmly. He didn't let go, not even when Ryan calmed down and fell into a blank dream. 'Well' thought Shane, 'I guess ghosts are real, I will never hear the end of this'. Shane chuckled to himself, just happy that he and his little ghoul boy got out of that terror show alive. Now if only he could gather up the courage to ask the sleeping male out on a date.


End file.
